Charlie's Song
by Myaka
Summary: [SongFic] Face à mon tableau noir, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, je doute de tout. Moi, Charles Eppes, je n'arrive plus à rien. Que se passe t'il donc ? Comment vaisje m'en sortir ? Et si je me remettais un peu en question...


**Note de l'Auteur :** Voilà une petite SongFic sur Numb3rs. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça alors j'espère que je résultat ne sera pas trop mauvais :D

**Disclaimer :** Le chanson « Chaque Seconde » est la propriété du groupe Kyo. Je ne fais que l'emprunter. Le personnage de Charlie appartient aux frères Scott. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire, juste un peu de votre attention.

**Rating :** G

Charlie's Song

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi rien ne fonctionne comme je l'avais prévu ? Je croyais pourtant avoir cerné le problème… C'est incroyable ! Il est rare que je reste ainsi, sans ressource devant mon tableau noir. Et oui, moi, Charles Eppes, je ne sais tout simplement plus quoi faire ! Je pose ma craie et je vais m'asseoir sur la table, les yeux rivées sur cet algorithme insoluble. Je vais bien y arriver tout de même ! Je fixe la surface noire comme si ma vie en dépendait… Peut-être que j'ai mal interprété quelque chose… C'est une possibilité qu'il me faut envisager.

_J'ai cherché l'erreur, au cœur du système_

_Ce qui brille est un leurre_

_Ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil_

Je me frotte la tête, d'un geste las. Cela fait bien trois jours que je suis sur ce problème. Et je n'arrive à rien ! Pour quelles raisons ? Ais-je vu trop grand ? Qu'est ce qui a donc pu m'échapper… Je me lève et m'approche du tableau. Ma tête me fait souffrir. Sûrement au cause du manque de sommeil. Ce travail m'obsède. Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever de mon esprit. Il faut que j'y arrive ! C'est le seul moyen de passer à autre chose… Après un dernier coup d'œil aux formules écrites sur le tableau, je me saisit d'un chiffon et efface tout d'un geste rageur.

_J'ai cherché l'erreur, qui trouble mon sommeil_

_J'ai cherché pendant des heures_

_Pour voir que tout est à refaire_

Ma main recommence à survoler le tableau à une vitesse raisonnable. Je comprends de moins en moins… J'arrive pourtant à développer l'algorithme facilement, pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à un résultat acceptable ? Je me rends bien vite compte que je suis en train de rédiger exactement la même chose que ce que je viens d'effacer. Je suspends mon geste et relis, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Finalement, je baisse ma main, et fixe le sol, l'esprit confus… A quoi tout cela rime t-il ?

Enfin tout est clair, je relève la tête 

Tout cela est ridicule. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mettre mon orgueil de côté et à me dire que cette fois-ci, je n'y arrive pas. Quelques soient les raisons ! Je me sens vraiment idiot. Démuni face à l'évidence. Au fond de moi, je sais pourquoi je ne m'arrête pas. Que ferais-je si je n'avais rien à calculer ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réponse. Rien. Je ne suis rien sans les mathématiques.

Il serait pourtant temps que je vive un peu pour moi et non plus juste pour mon travail. Oui, il serait temps.

Je repose doucement ma craie d'un geste plein d'hésitation… Oui, il faut que j'essaie… de vivre.

_Je veux vivre chaque seconde_

_Comme si demain était la fin du monde_

Mon cœur s'emballe. Je viens de décider pour la première fois de ma vie, d'abandonner un de mes projets. J'esquisse un léger sourire en regardant le tableau noir. Je crois qu'il ne faut plus que je m'obstine à vouloir être le meilleur aux yeux du monde.

_Etre libre pour de bon_

_A trop vouloir s'élever on tombe_

Je recule timidement, à petits pas. Et puis, je me détourne brusquement de mon travail. Je marche sans m'arrêter jusqu'à la porte. Là, je marque une pause, et résistant à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil sur mon travail, je sors. Je suis immédiatement assailli par le froid environnant. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait aussi froid que je suis arrivé ce matin. Mon esprit était totalement accaparé par mon travail. Il n'y avait de place pour rien d'autres…

_Abandonner la fièvre, ne plus regarder en arrière_

_Trouver l'essentiel pour enfin oublier le reste_

C'est curieux comme une simple décision peut vous donner l'impression d'avoir changé à un point que vous imaginiez impossible. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé autour de moi sans avoir de pensées mathématiciennes sur tout. C'est… reposant. Je crois que je devrais faire ça plus souvent !

_Je n'veux plus d'adresse_

_Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on se blesse_

_Je voudrais pourvoir éclore et demain sourire encore_

Je commence à marcher, sans prendre vraiment garde à ma destination. J'ai envie de… mais je n'ose pas. Peut-être que si… je pourrais effacer le souvenir de leur dîner plutôt raté ? Oui mais… Bon, c'est décidé ! J'invite Amita à prendre un verre. Et cette fois, pas de maths ! Enfin… Je vais essayer.

_On tombe…_


End file.
